1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a constant current source apparatus and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a constant current source apparatus that turns a current flowing to a load on or off.
2. Related Art
A constant current source apparatus such as a current mirror circuit or the like is known. The constant current source apparatus can cause a constant current to flow to a load regardless of variance of impedance of the load.
A control apparatus controlling operation of the constant current source apparatus must stop a supply of bias voltage to the constant current source apparatus in a case where the constant current source apparatus is turned off. Accordingly, the control apparatus is unable to turn the constant current source apparatus on or off by supplying a signal different than an operating voltage (a logic signal, for example) to the constant current source apparatus.